Yòsei no Tsubasa: The Chunin Exams
by Angel of spring
Summary: team 7 is back and ready for the chunin exams, ready to show the village how much they have grown and that they were never one to take lightly. see how our favorite genin take the world by storm. SEQUEL TO Yòsei no Tsubasa: Mission in the land of waves
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so here it is the second instalment of** **Yòsei no Tsubasa: The Chunin exams! I am super excited that I was able to finish Mission in the land of waves as I started that story all the way back in 2012! It took me 6 years to finish as I fell into a huge slump half way through that story and took such a long break, but I did it she is finished. now onto the next part of the story the Chunin exams. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Yòsei no Tsubasa: the Chunin exams**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

I laughed softly as Haku handed both my boys their asses. He had stopped by to help us train and I was enjoying it far too much. We had agreed it would be Naruto and Sasuke vs Haku and I with both Shikamaru and Zabuza acting as referee as Asuma and Kakashi had been called away from training along with the rest of the rookie nine's sensei's so all of our former classmates where at our training grounds today either training on their own or just catching up. Seeing the two boys get up scowling caused me to fall into another fit of giggles as Sasuke shot me a glare and disappeared from sight. Smirking at how far he had progressed with his Rinnegan in the last few weeks. He had complete control over his ability to teleport and trade matter, but I was still faster. Shrinking down as he tried to grab me I smirked and quickly struck him in my shrunken form oblivious to the stares of our classmates as I sent Sasuke flying into Naruto once more.

"Damn it! Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he pushed his all but brother off of only to be sucked under ground like Sasuke had been in our bell test. This caused me to break concentration and fall to the ground laughing so hard that my stomach hurt.

"Alright I think we can say that Haku and Sakura win this round," Shikamaru called as Haku appeared in front of Naruto and cancelled the earth Jutsu allowing the blonde to escape and pout, only to be pulled over to his boyfriend.

Smirking I slowly got up and smiled as Zabuza ruffled my hair calling out to the rest of rookie nine, "Enough sitting around this is a training ground so if you are here you can train. Ino, and the other girl you both will be joining Sakura in our training. "He called out causing Ino to groan and try to protest loudly well Hinata got incredibly pale as both Kiba and Shino attempted to get her to not panic.

"But today is our day off!" Ino tried to argue only to get an unimpressed look from my guard.

"No, your instructors are in a meeting to decided whether you lot deserve to enter the Chunin exam and so Haku and myself have volunteered to train you for today, so you are better prepared and able to actually survive this test," Zabuza replied his face dark and unhappy with the blonde he had taken on as a student.

"and I will be taking the boys with me, minus that of Shikamaru Sasuke and Naruto, to teach you how to strike faster and how to intelligently gather information." Haku said coming over to me and passing me back my fan that I had lost early in the spar. The two groups formed around the Jounin grumbling as they did so. Soon the two groups split off to focus on their training, leaving me feeling excited to see what Zabuza had in store for us today.

 **Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I sighed at Ino's behavior, despite having already worked with the man for an entire month her attitude had not improved one bit. Even when the man had gone to talk to her father, Inoichi, her attitude still did not improve though her training resolve did. It was still incredibly frustrating to deal with her attitude especially since Asuma and Kakashi had started doing joint training sessions and she was constantly trying to break up Sakura and Sasuke.

"Shika?" Naruto called looking up at me with a soft smile Sasuke beside him.

"Hey; you guys ready to get to work?" I asked taking Naruto's hand. We had planned to finish work on the new Uchiha compound that would be safely located within the Nara forest, with my father's permission. Kakashi would be moving in with his team along with Zabuza and Haku. The main building was almost done and all we had left were the two side manors.

"Of course. With those clones of yours we should be able to start moving in tonight," Sasuke stated as we headed out of the training grounds and to my family's compound. The walk was mostly peaceful as Naruto stayed tucked away at my sides to dissuade most of the villagers from jeering at him. Especially since it would risk upsetting two prominent clan heirs if they tried to do anything.

Arriving at the clan compound the Nara Guards greeted us politely as we entered none of them showing any hostility towards Naruto as Minato had been such a close friend with my father and they all knew who the blonde's father was. According to my own parents Kushina and Minato were regularly seen in the compound escaping from their daily lives in the sanctity of the Nara house hold. "Are you guys excited about the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked smiling as we moved further into the forest surrounding my home and towards the new buildings.

I rolled my eyes at my blonde fondly before replying, "mah…. It is going to be so troublesome…" I said as we arrived at the mostly finished construction site. So far, the smaller buildings that would be for Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku were finished and just needed to be furnished. Most of the finishing's would be coming from the house that team 7 had been occupying in the Uchiha districts. Once they had moved in they would sell the land to the village and use the money to by the rest of the supplies they would need. For now, the basics would work as well as what my parents were giving them.

"You think everything is troublesome Nara," Sasuke snarked back causing me to shoot him a glare and Naruto to giggle as we got to work. It took us until the evening but finally everything was finished. the main house was built and thanks to Naruto's endless clones everything had already been moved in. Sensing my parents, I turned to them and smiled as my father gave an impressed whistle.

"Wow, I thought it would have taken you much longer to get this project finished," my father commented as Naruto gave him a bright smile as his clones disappeared from existence the work finally finished.

"Nope! We work pretty hard, plus there was hundreds of helping hands!" Naruto smiled causing Shikaku to chuckle and ruffle the blonde's hair as the rest of the small family that team 7 had created arrived at their new homes.

 **Kakashi's P.O.V**

He smiled as his students gathered around their newly made dinner table. He was proud of them for finish the new manor that they were now occupying. They had accomplished so much since they showed their true colours in the land of waves. I could admit I had truly failed them in the beginning; I had misjudged them. I had assumed that what they presented was true and had taken them completely at face value, especially Sakura. Looking over at my pink haired student I sighed. Gently I placed a hand on her head, gently ruffling her long hair causing the young girl to look up at me in confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She asked innocently, and I just simply smiled; she just smiled back at me and did not comment about me strange actions. They reminded me so much of my own team. Sasuke so much like myself in how he and Naruto butted heads, yet they are basically brothers, much like Obito and I. Sakura was so similar to Rin. She was head strong and just as strong physically, yet she was still delicate. A true princess, she was very poised and so completely talented.

"This all looks delicious," I commented as Naruto and Yoshino finished cooking dinner for us and we all sat down to eat.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san. Naruto is a dream to have in the kitchen and I feel secure in knowing my son will not starve with him," Yoshino teased the blonde and her son. The two blushed, but I could see the young Nara smiling as he gently took my Otōto's hand and squeezed it under the table before we all began eating. I was surprised at how content I was, it had been so long since I had sat down for dinner with others instead of hiding alone by myself in my small flat that I had been in since the death of Minato and Kushina. Silently looking around the room I vowed to myself that never again; I would never loose those I loved again. I would protect these people with my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yòsei no Tsubasa: the Chunin exams**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ino's P.O.V**

I smirked as Asuma sensei announced we would be participating in the Chunin exams. This was my shot to finally prove to Sasuke that I was the one for him. Once he saw I was so much better then Sakura he would be mine. The only thing I had to worry about was my team slowing me down. Turning to my two team mates I glared at them, "You to better not slow me down," I snapped and turned on my heels leaving them to do what ever the two lazy idiots do. Honestly if those two would just listen to me we would be the top team of the rookie 9, and we would be the best looking. It made me so angry that Choji just ate all the time and Shikamaru was just so lazy!

By the time I got home I was giddy, my clan technique was perfect, and I was ready to win this exam. Entering the flower shop I brushed past my parents ignoring as my father called out to me to come help them in the shop. Rolling my eyes as I made my way up to my room. Sitting down at my vanity I pulled down my long hair and started to brush the beautiful locks, thinking about how I would look so perfect when Sasuke was mine. I had gorgeous long hair, which I knew was what he preferred, a beautiful figure, and a perfect face. Not a single spot of fat on my body and my muscles still toned and feminine.

Hearing a knock on my door I groaned and told who ever it was to come in only to come face to face with my father. He stared down at me as he came into my room, "may we talk?"

"Yeah; whatever," I replied and turned back to my vanity and my hair care.

"I hear you have been nominated for the Chunin exams," he started, "I just wanted to give you a warning. You need to seriously think about this, this exam is not going to be easy and I am not so sure you will be able to keep up with Choji and Shikamaru."

"Excuse me!" I snapped and turned to glare at my father only for the man to match my look.

"You do not take anything serious, and despite growing up with them, you believe that they are useless. You know better and I know for a fact that I have taught you better. From what I have been told by both your Sensei and Momochi-san that you have no drive beyond catching Sasuke Uchiha's attention. Considering that the boy is basically engaged to the Hanuro-Heiress. You need to get it through your head Ino. You are not a ninja to play around and get a boyfriend. People die in these exams and I do not want to lose my daughter because she is arrogant," my father stated leaving me in shock as he left my room.

 **Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I sighed and placed a hand on Choji's shoulder, "Don't let her get to you Choji, why don't you come have dinner out at our manor tonight," I offered my f=oldest friend who smiled and nodded in response.

"We could invite Asuma-Sensei," He suggested with a smile and I nodded in agreement as we set off to find our wayward instructor; not surprisingly we found him sparing with Zabuza. The two had formed some sort of bond when we were in the land of snow and they had been training and sparring together ever since. We waited at the edge of the clearing until the two Jounin were finished sparring knowing that neither of us could stop them with out getting hurt.

"Hey Choji," I said yawning as I sat down and leaned against a large tree the large ninja sitting down beside me.

"Yeah?" he replied pulling out a bag of chips and began to eat.

"Are you nervous?" I asked knowing that he would know what I was talking about.

"A bit… I still am not the biggest fan of fighting and causing people pain, but I really want to make my dad and my clan proud," He stated causing me to smile.

"I understand that, honestly I am less worried about you then I am about Ino… despite the extra training and all the things she has going for her she still has not improved nor is she particularity keen on working with us… man this is such a drag…" I groaned out causing Choji to chuckle.

"That makes me worry as well," We heard a voice say from behind us causing us to look up at the two Jounin's, "But she needs to figure this out. Sadly, I know that you both may suffer for it."

"I agree; even after she completed a B ranked mission, she is still completely useless. Not to mention I am tired of her treatment of my charge," Zabuza said gruffly.

Asuma just chuckled at the man before turning back to us, "Now then is there something that you two need?" He asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting the damn death stick causing my eye to twitch.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join us at the Nara compound tonight for dinner. Shika suggested it, and we thought we would invite the whole team, but we know that Ino will probably say no…" Choji said smiling up at our instructor who paused but nodded his head and said he would be there.

"Why don't I go and invite her tonight, and that way if she joins us we can simple go to the Nara compound say for 8 o'clock?" Asuma suggest and we quickly nod our heads as the idea of not having to deal with Ino. The causing our sensei to just chuckle and pat us each on the head before departing with Zabuza.

"Shall we head to my place?" I asked smirking knowing my oldest friend would be surprised to see the new buildings in the compound.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I sighed boredly the only one in the new house. Kakashi had given us the day off after announcing that we would be participating in the Chunin exams and then leaving to meet up with someone named Guy. Sasuke and Sakura had decided to spend the day together going on a date; and Haku was off somewhere as was Zabuza. This left me at the house alone since even Shika had training today. Sighing I pushed myself of the couch I had been laying on and made my way to the kitchen. If I was going to be alone I may as well be productive and cook something for everyone when they got home. Pulling off m jacket I carefully pulled on my white apron and got to work. Thanks to Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, I had a bunch of cook books and recipes to test our and was no longer limited to instant Ramen that I was forced to eat before.

A few hours went by when I heard the front door open, by this point I had probably made about six different dished that would keep over the week and that we could take with us when we were training. Now I was simply cleaning up the mess when I heard a voice call out, "Yo, anyone home?"

Smiling at the sound of Shikamaru's voice I called back, "In the kitchen!" I heard nothing in reply but the sound of bare feet on hard wood and was soon face to face with not only my mate but Choji as well. Shikamaru instantly came over and wrapped his arms around me his head on my shoulder as Choji stared at us in shock. Smiling I continued to clean as the large ninja wrapped his head around things.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Tenten will appear in this chapter and I am making up some of her back story and giving her a last name. She will be the Daughter of the Weapon's smith that will be known as Mr. Higurashi. Along with the poll I think I have decided which option to go with and I cannot wait to get more of this story written.**

 **Yòsei no Tsubasa: the Chunin exams**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I smiled and allowed Sakura to guide me around the market grounds; content to let her lead me towards the weapon store we had discussed earlier to get her fans repaired. The intercalate weapon had been badly damaged in a sparing match with both Haku and Zabuza, and with the Chunin exams only a matter of days away she wanted them fixed up fast. Finally making it to the weapons store in the older end of the market place I carefully pulled back the short curtains hanging in the door frame and motioned for Sakura to enter. The pinkette flashed me a smile and carefully slipped into the building with a practiced grace. Following behind her I smirked and took in the inventory; this store was one of my favourite due to the unique style of weapons it carried. Unlike the newer weapon store most Genin tended to visit I chose this one as they new how to take care of custom pieces, as well as the weapons master was knowledgeable on most foreign weapons.

"Good Afternoon I will be with you in one moment," A female voice called from the back as Sakura pulled out the two broken fans and placed them onto the counter. A second later a brunette girl with two buns adorning her head popped out of the back and came over to us, "Sorry about the wait what can I help you guys with today?"

"I need to have my fans repaired," Sakura said softly as I came up behind her my hand instantly resting on the small of her back.

"Fans….? Miss, I think you have the wrong kind of store. There is a kimono shop just up the road that would probably be able to assist you," The girl with the buns stated her face full of confusion.

"No this is the right store," I corrected motioning to the fans on the counter top just as an elderly man came out from the back.

"Ahh Mr. Uchiha! How good it is to see you once more," Mr. Higurashi smiled and came up behind the girl, "now what is Tenten helping you with?"

"This girl brought in some kind of fan father though I am confused why," the girl now identified as Tenten replied causing Mr. Higurashi's eyes to go wide.

"Fans you say… Miss would you happen to be from the land of snow?" he asked Sakura kindly causing my small love to blush and nod.

"Yes sir…" she trailed off and slide closer to me.

"May I take a look at these fans?" He asked smiling as I gave him a quick nod. Carefully we watched as he pulled the weapons out of their case causing Tenten to gasp as she saw the sharp blades that decorated the innocent looking fans, "Ah I remember these. You are a Hanuro are you not miss. I made these fans 12 years ago for the birth of the clan's little princess. I had heard that the clan had all but been wiped off the map with only a guard and the clans last son alive, but to see these I know exactly who I am looking at."

I looked down at Sakura to make sure she was okay as it was still a secret that she had come from the land of snow. Seeing her eyes wide but that she was not in a great amount of distress I made no moves to stop the man, "So will you be able to repair them by the end of the week?" I asked wanting to shift the conversation.

"I believe so. I made them to be easily repaired as long the metal from was intact, and since it is only the blades on the end of the knife that are bent this should be an easy repair," Mr. Higurashi explained, "I am guessing you will be needing them for the upcoming Chunin exams? Did you want your sword sharpened as well Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes, if it can be done in the same time frame," I replied pulling the sheathed blade off my belt and handing it to the elderly man.

"Of course. Come back in two days and both of these pieces will be finished and polished to perfection," Mr. Higurashi replied and waved as we made our way out of the store still slightly shocked at someone knowing of the Hanuro clan despite all the measures that had been taken to hide her and protect her.

"D-do you think he poses any danger…?" Sakura trailed off after a moment and I shook my head. The old man had always been trustworthy with my family and I could not see him posing any real kind of threat to us.

"no, he is of no danger. Besides those that hunted your family are finally gone and you can be proud to use the Hanuro name again without fear of being hunted," I replied softly and felt her squeeze my hand gently as suddenly one of Kakashi's summons appeared before us.

"Pakkun?" Sakura asked slightly shocked.

"Yo… the blonde one wanted me to inform you that dinner at the new manor tonight will be with team 8… and to be there in 2 hours," He stated with a yawn as Sakura kneeled down and picked up the small dog. The pug only curled up in her hold and passed out happy to do nothing but sleep. I chuckled at the sight as we both smiled and began to make our way back towards the Nara compound at a leisurely pace.

 **Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I smiled watching both Choji and Naruto cook together. The two boys quickly setting about getting together a large meal on short notice. It touched my heart greatly that my mate and best friend got along so well and I did not have to worry about Naruto growing uncomfortable with the shy ninja. Choji was always just to naturally friendly and never had a problem really connect with people once they saw past his size. If he had not been a clan heir Choji probably would have not become a ninja at all and would have opened up his own restaurant.

"You are really good at this," Naruto commented Choji as he watched how the taller boy prepared the meat for dinner. This only caused Choji to laugh and give a bright smile.

"Thanks Naruto! I have been helping my mom cook since I could walk. Honestly if I am able to one day I want to open up my own restaurant! Just a small welcoming place were Ninja's and civilians alike can eat happily!" my best friend exclaimed causing me to laugh.

"I think that sound like a really cool place," Naruto replied shyly as I pushed off my chair and came over to wrap my arm around the blonde.

"it really does, and you would let me eat for free right Choji?" I joked smirking as my teammate laughed loudly.

"You know it Shikamaru! Now why don't you let me finish this up and let Naruto go and rest for a bit?" he suggested causing me to actually smile and nod as I pulled the blonde closer and slipped off his apron and hung it back up. Waving to my friend I pulled Naruto from the kitchen before he could protest.

"I-is it really okay to leave him to finish the cooking?" Naruto stammered as I guided him into his room and pulled him down over to the bed. Smirking I gave him a quick nod and took off my half jacket and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Yeah… now then what do you say 'Ruto?" I smirk looking down at his flushed face. Leaning forward I guided him into a deep kiss gently pinning down his wrists. Hearing him moan softly into the kiss I pushed it deeper my tongue sliding along his bottom lip before guiding him into a battle of dominance that I quickly won.

Breaking the kiss, I look down at his flushed dace in satisfaction, "S-Shika we can't not with Choji hear," the blonde stammered causing me to sigh in frustration and roll off him.

"Fine, but tonight you are mine Naruto," I say and flop down pulling him against my side, "How are you feeling about the Chunin exams?"

"I'm excited I think team 7 is ready to show the ninja world who we are…. How about you?" he asked his voice filled with excitement.

"I'm honestly not sure… Ino is still not ready, but she needs to have a reality check. I only hope that Choji and I do not suffer for it," I explain knowing that my mate would understand. I felt him cuddle closer and reach out for my hand so he could squeeze.

"You will be okay… if needed Kurama will be there for you and so will my team," He whispered softly causing me to smile at his big heart.

"Thank you 'Ruto," I whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. At the moment things were okay, and we would get through this; together.

 **End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yòsei no Tsubasa: the Chunin exams**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I winced slightly as Kakashi kept glaring at me. I felt Naruto squeeze my hand as both Zabuza and Asuma tried not to laugh to loudly. The man had come back early to find Naruto dozing in my lap as Choji and I lounged around, but when the man saw Naruto flush in his sleep and cuddle closer to me his head against my neck the man had gotten incredibly angry and had slammed the door shut causing Naruto jump awake. "Come on Kakashi lighten up, the kid was not even doing anything and Naruto was just sitting on his lap asleep," Asuma commented as Sakura and Sasuke finally arrived back one of Kakashi's ninken in Sakura's arms.

"Your kid does not need to be all over Naruto like that," Kakashi growled causing Naruto to blush softly.

"You know this makes me miss the days where you were less invested in us," Sasuke muttered causing us to look at the pair as they made there way into the living room to join the rest of us. The small group, including Ino who was sulking and staring longingly at Sasuke, made themselves comfortable as they waited for dinner to finish simmering.

"How are you kids feeling about the Chunin exams?" Asuma asked as Sasuke pulled Sakura down to perch on his knees.

"Honestly Sense…. I'm scared…" Choji said causing all the other Genin to nod, minus Ino who just turned her nose up at the larger boy.

"I would be surprised if you guys weren't, but you have been prepared for this and I believe that any of you can pass this exam," Asuma smiled at his student.

"Very true," Kakashi agreed as the timer went off signalling that our dinner was ready. Slowly everyone got up and began to make their way to the table Ino bringing up the rear a scowl on her face. I smirked as Asuma's and Ino's eye grew wide at the sight of all the delicious food Choji and Naruto had managed to make in such a short amount of time.

"When did you have the time to do all this?!" Ino screeched in shock as I chuckled at her.

"Leave Choji and Naruto alone and they could cook enough to feed the entire village," I drawled out as we all sat down conversation flowing somewhat easier with the addition on food, even Ino's negativity could not disrupt the nice meal. Finally; as the last of the plates were cleared Kakashi cleared his throat catching all of our attention.

"Before we leave tonight, I want to give you all a warning and some advice. The Chunin exams are not something that should be taken lightly. As you move up the ranks your mission will become far harder, these exams are meant to test every last thing you learned as a Genin and see if you will be capable of advancing as most teams are split up once they reach Chunin, and even though you enter as a team you will be tested as individuals. The most crucial thing is to keep a level head, work with your teammate and you will excel, work with those in your village, and you will succeed. Do not let the competition rule your decisions and trust those that you are allied with," Kakashi stated all of us watching him closely, "But mostly know that Asuma and I are incredibly proud of how far all six of you have come since becoming Genin and that we have faith in you." All of us smiled at the Jounin's praise each of us gaining a fire in our eyes as everyone started to leave the 5 of us remaining as Asuma walked my teammates home and Zabuza and Haku returned to their own homes. Carefully I pulled Naruto to his room while Sakura and Sasuke stayed to chat with Kakashi allowing us to get away unnoticed.

Pushing the boy up against the wall I pulled him into a deep kiss causing the blonde to let out a squeak and moan. His arms quickly came up and tangled into my hair pulling it out of its usual style as I lifted him off the ground and forced him to wrap his legs around my waist. Pulling back, I rested our foreheads together smirking at his flushed face. "so cute…. Troublesome," I whispered causing him to smile.

"S-Shika…." He whispered as a voice cleared behind us. Setting it down we came face to face with a disappointed Pakkun.

"Boss wants you downstairs, and hands off the blonde shadow boy," He snarked as Naruto sighed before slipping past me and picking up the pug. Groaning I followed after them getting real sick of being cock blocked by everyone.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I chuckled as Shikamaru trudged into the living room behind Naruto, his face twisted up in annoyance, Kakashi glaring at him as Naruto came and sat beside the Jounin Pakkun in his arms. "Small problem there Shikamaru?" I quipped as the brunette sat down in one of the sitting chairs.

"Stuff it Uchiha," he snapped back as Sakura grabbed my hand stopping me from replying.

"We need to talk about the encounter Naruto had yesterday," Kakashi started with a sigh. I looked at the blonde in worry knowing that the encounter with the Ichibi's host had rattled both him and Kurama.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun," Sakura asked as Kakashi gently placed a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"I will be. Kurama can sense that the boy is unbalanced and Shukaku is the one in control. Kurama told me that out of his siblings the Ichibi is the most unstable and for him to be sealed into someone the seal has to be incredibly stable." Naruto explained in annoyance.

"Then perhaps we need to befriend him and reseal the Ichibi. I still have your fathers work and Jiraiya will be in the village. We must be discrete about this however I will approach the Hokage about this in the morning and if he is agreeable then we will move forward," Kakashi stated as we all nodded in agreement before Sakura let out a soft yawn her eyes dropping slightly, "Off to bed with you all you will need to be up early for the exams." Everyone nodded at the orders once more as we separated, Kakashi shooting Shikamaru a displeased look as he followed Naruto to his room. Placing my hand on Sakura's back I was excited but nervous about what this exam will hold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yòsei no Tsubasa: the Chunin exams**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

I smiled as we arrived at the small weapons shop early in the morning. Today was the beginning of the Chunin exams so we had all gotten up extra early to gather our weapons for the day. With Naruto in between us we entered the small shop Naruto's eyes lighting up as he looked around. Sasuke gave a small chuckle and placed a hand on the blondes head as the elderly shop owner stepped out, "Ahh just in time, and who is this?" He asked with a kind smile.

"N-Naruto; sir…" Naruto trailed off unsure if this man would treat him differently or not. To his shock the man just smiled.

"It is nice to meet you son, you remind me of an old client I used to serve before his passing," Mr. Higurashi stated and pulled our weapons out of a safe Naruto stepping closer his eyes widening in interest.

"Thank you," Sasuke stated handing over payment and passed me my weapons.

"Not a problem Uchiha-san," Mr. Higurashi smiled, "Ah now I can place it. Naruto-kun you look exactly like the Yellow Flash, I was the one to make his signature weapons, Fugaku was the one to actually commission them from me."

"M-my dad…" He said his eyes wide as Mr. Higurashi nodded smiling at the blonde as I came closer and hugged my teammate. His eyes held so much emotion to them as he found another connection to his father. Sasuke came closer as Mr. Higurashi bent down behind the counter and pulled out a rather ornate box. It was oak in build and designed with symbols from the Uzumaki clan.

"Here we are, this was the last piece Minato-kun commissioned from me, and I just have a feeling it was meant for you." The elderly man smiled as Naruto took a shaky step forward and gently opened the box. Sitting there on a silk pillow was a very familiar looking Kunai, though instead of it's normal embellishments it was wrapped in a tight red leather with strange markings carved directly into the fabric. "Now I remember your father telling me he wanted a piece of himself and his wife in the weapon, and I can only assume it was meant to go to you as a symbol of their love."

"Thank you…." Naruto whispered softly as he held the blade close treating it like a truly precious treasure. The old Man nodded and handed us the rest of our supplied and soon we were out of the shop, all of us a touch numb and in shock as we made our to the academy to meet Kakashi.

"You okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at the small Blonde, as he squeezed my hand tightly. Naruto gave us a slightly blank nod, his eyes raw and filled with emotion.

"I should be…. I cannot believe I finally have more from them…." He trailed off as we arrived both of us knowing what he was thinking. Silently we entered the academy that not to long ago we had graduated from, but it felt like a century since we had last been to the old building.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I growled as this Rock-Lee person blew kisses at my sister, quickly stepping in front of her as Sasuke stalked closer to the male.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke snarled darkly almost nose to nose with the bushy haired ninja, his right eye spinning red his left slowly turning a light shade of purple. The other male gulped and stepped back his feature steeling themselves.

"My name is Rock-Lee and I will free this beautiful angle from your grasps demon." He declared boldly, shifting into a fighting stance as Sasuke growled again. Quickly knowing that this boy was in trouble I pulled Sakura back despite her protest. The two men quickly charged at each other Lee surprising me as he slid down and clip Sasuke in the chin with a high kick catching my brother off guard.

"Enough Lee!" a female shouted as Sasuke landed, Sakura rushing over to him and helping him sit up. I followed her lead and stood guard over my family as two more figures joined the green clad boy. A male with startling lilac eyes, the same shade as Hinata's, and a girl with brown hair that was pulled up into two buns on the top of her head. "I thought we were going to keep a low profile!" she all but screeched.

"Apologies TenTen, but I needed to free such a beautiful angel from that demon's grasps." Lee exclaimed rather loudly as both Sasuke and I growled in annoyance. This caused the brunette male to chuckle and turn to look at us.

"I guess your description of the last Uchiha is not wrong, they were demons," He sneered darkly as Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Pathetic, if this is the best team from this year's graduating class then they are truly a lost cause," He sneered as Sakura stood up her bangs covering her eyes as she suddenly shrunk. Both Sasuke and I chuckled as the three of them stared in shock their eyes all blown open as Suddenly the Hyuga was thrown back and impacted hard against the wall.

"What the hell?" The other girl screamed as Sakura rematerialized next to her; her eyes glowing red in anger she reeled back as Sakura turned her glare at the girl.

"Never insult my family again," she snarled at the Hyuga boy as both his teammate backed away from her, "He is ten times the person you will ever be! You are just a bitter jaded fool, who is so far up his own ass that he cannot see his own faults."

"Mah, mah Sakura-chan I believe you have scared him enough," A voice called from the balcony as Kakashi looked down at us his eyes fond, "I'm sorry Guy; my team is very protective of each other, but I cannot say I disagree with their reactions. "

The other man nodded, "Of course my most youthful rival! COME TEAM YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE LATE!" The strange man, Guy, shouted as the other team marched off two of them giving us dirty looks as we made our way to Kakashi, the man quickly placing a hand on my head as Sakura started to fuss over Sasuke.

"Kashi-nee…" I pouted and blushed as my brother figure and teacher just chuckled.

"You three need to be careful… I know you are powerful but this little display may have attracted more attention then we talked about. I want you to remember that you can work with other teams from the leaf, and to always have each other backs." Kakashi stated as we all nodded. We said a quick goodbye and made our way to the third floor.

 **Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I smiled and slipped next to my troublesome blonde as Sasuke basically hid behind Sakura to avoid Ino. The Uchiha shot me a dark look as I laughed at his troubles, as well as my presence and touch with his defacto-brother. Lately he had started to take after his Sensei letting his displeasure about our relationship known. He reminded me a lot of a cat when it became territorial, hackles raised and hissing.

"Hands off him Nara!" He snapped as I just chuckled and rolled my eyes pulling Naruto closer as the blonde blushes. Even Sakura seemed to be giving me side eye for this actions.

"What are you going to do Uchiha?" I snarked back boredly my arm hitching over Naruto's shoulder as the rest of our graduating class joined us in the back of the exam room, my eye's instantly noticing Hinata staring at Naruto with a love-struck expression. My eyes darkened possessively as I shot her na angry look. I was ever so slightly surprised that she glared back at me as my arm tightened around my mate.

"Well, well if it isn't old Naruto," Kiba smirked at his once parking partner, "Surprised you made it to the exams!"

"Can you knock it off we are attracting to much attention," Sakura hissed as Ino finally gave up trying to hug the Uchiha and turned to glare at Kiba.

"Yeah dog breathe!" Ino shouted completely negating Sakura's statement as the two started glaring at each other; attracting even more attention to our growing group. I could feel the stares of the room; as I pulled Naruto closer all but hiding him against me as the rest of team 7 stepped closer Sasuke doing the same with Sakura.

"Well, well what a loud and rude bunch," A voice called out as we all looked at a strange ninja wearing a Konoha village headband. He had silver hair and large circle rimmed classes that gave off a weird silver reflection as he locked at us in clear distain his eyes holding on team 7 as he came closer to us.

"And who exactly are you?" Ino sneered rudely as we all rolled our eyes, she really could not keep her goddamn mouth shut.

"Just another Konoha Nin offering some friendly advice," His voice was sweet but the undertones were dark promising pain.

"Not interested," Sasuke quickly snapped, "I have never seen you in my life and I grew up in the Genin and Jounin circles, so we have no reason at all to trust you." His words seem to snap the rest of the group out of their shock and soon everyone was looking at the ninja in an untrustworthy light. The male simply held up his hands and let us be though you could clearly see he was unhappy about it. Sighing glad we avoided a incident our group quieted down and waited until a explosion in the front of the classroom caught everyone's attention and the room silenced.

 **To be Continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is going to jump around a bit; I could not find a more fluent way to do this and I have written this chapter over and over again so this is the best I got, it truly is not my favourite but I cannot think of anything better…. The forest of death is going to run far more smoothly. Also no I do not Hate Hinata's character; I am just experimenting with it.**

 **Yòsei no Tsubasa: the Chunin exams**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

I cringed ever so slightly as the examiner explained the test to us. Even though Naruto really played up being the class clown and not being very smart at the academy; he really was not the best at written test. They caused him to panic slightly. Glancing over at Sasuke I saw him also casting looks to Naruto along with Shikamaru. Cursing as the examiner called for everyone to begin, I stared down at my page and paled. I could answer these questions with relative ease, but Naruto and even Sasuke-kun would have difficulty. Cursing softly I quickly started to fill out the questions, only get caught up on a few. A few moments passed by as I noticed out of the corner of my eye people being escorted out of the room having been caught cheating. Above my I could feel some eyes watching my movements as small granules of sand were appearing on my paper. According to Naruto this was Gaara's ability, and I knew I could not do anything to stop him without being injured. Taking a deep breath I moved back slightly from my paper allowing an eye to get right in close to my paper freaking me out. It scanned the answers before turning into a pile of sand on the desk freaking me out even more.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

I cursed, why did it have to be a written test, and not only that I was next to Hinata. She was a sweet girl but I was not oblivious to how she stalked me, and frankly with how I used to be treated and stalk by angry and drunk villagers it really freaked me out. I knew of her feelings for me, and how I was essentially the base of any confidence she had. Ignoring her as she softly whispered my name; I looked over the test my eyes going wide. There was no way I could answer even half of this. Hearing my voice called softly I looked down further. I did not want to give Hinata any mixed signals and if I accepted her help then I knew she would most likely take it in the wrong direction. I was so screwed!

Suddenly I felt my body stiffen something connecting to my feet as my hand started to move the questions being answered. Shikamaru! God he was a genius, and I was so lucky that he was in my life. It was slightly off putting to have my limbs and actions controlled, but if it meant that we would all pass then I would put up with the discomfort until he was finished.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

For someone who did not know us; one would think that we were angry with Naruto, but it was not the case. My brother was smart in ways that most people weren't. He saw things that others just couldn't, but he was not the best when it came to written tests. They caused him to stress and panic, and with him sitting next to Hinata I could see him beginning to fall apart. Glancing at his from the side of my eye I noticed that his body was stiff and his hand moving across the paper, and it clicked. That fucking genius! Shikamaru would never allow Naruto to fail this test so he used his shadow to help the blonde. Smirking I looked back down at my own page no longer worried. Sakura would ace this section no worries, Shikamaru would insure that Naruto would be fine and passed this section. Quickly scanning the pages of the exam I realised that these were question that even Kakashi would have trouble answering, and that the point of this test was to cheat and gather information. Smirking at this I activated my left eye and focused on Sakura's paper, quickly writing out my plan I switched the two.

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

My eye widened as my paper disappeared and was replaced by another, on the top corner was Sasuke's neat handwriting.

 _Sakura; I have switched our papers. The point of this exam is to cheat and gather information. I do not want to give away any of our skills just yet, so I will erase some of your answers, do the same for mine. Sasuke._

I rolled my eyes fondly but his plan was smart. Carefully I erased the note as the Proctor called for us to stop. "Now then; there is one final question for you to answer, but know this question comes with a choice. If you answer the question and get it wrong you fail immediately and can never take the Chunin exam again. You may choose to drop out, but you whole team will loose and have to take the exam again next year. The option is up to you, you all have 5 minutes." Ibiki shouted as the room froze. You could tell that people were freaked out. Slowly several people raised their hands giving up, to scared to answer the question.

Looking around I spotted Naruto shaking and my blood went cold. No he could not be giving up! I was starting to panic as he raised his hand only for him to slam it down on the table, "Quit stalling! None of us are afraid of this question so bring it!" he shouted calming the rooms nerves as Ibiki chuckled.

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice dark.

"OF course! Bring it on!" Naruto snarled darkly as Ibiki continued to laugh, "what is so funny!"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ibiki tested as I took a shaky breath completely terrified of what was going to happen. Shutting my eyes tight I looked down letting my hair fall in front of his face as the loud echo of Ibiki's shocked me to my very core, "You all…. Pass!"

 **Hinata's P.O.V**

I blushed as Naruto came into the exam room and all of the rookie 9 moved into a group, shifting closer I tried to get next to him, but Shikamaru prevented me. I could not stand that a boy had gotten Naruto's heart. How could he not see that I was perfect for him, that I was so much better then Shikamaru. The boy was lazy and had no drive. I would provide Naruto a perfect partner for the blonde, and I would have been such a better lover. I could feel Shikamaru's glare as he pulled the blonde flush against him and I gritted my teeth. How dare he. I continued to stare at my blonde lovingly as the exam's started and I was so pleased that I was sitting next to him; this was my chance. Barely listening as they explained the rules, I quickly began to answer the questions on the test. While I was not as smart as Sakura, I was still incredibly intelligent and most of these questions were not to hard to answer. Leaning over I gently whispered, "Naruto-kun…." My plan was to allow him to copy me, but he did not even respond. I went to try again as one of the examiners passed us and I was forced to put my head down and remain silent shocked that my love would ignore me. I growled softly I knew who was to blame. It was that damn Nara, but I would show everyone. I would prove my love for him was stronger and finally win him over.


End file.
